


Still Staying Close.

by writing_blockhead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Freckled Victor Nikiforov, Ice Skating Date, M/M, Minor Background Relationships, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hello i am also ready to receive my documents from commissioning and pass out once i get them, hello i am back from a hell known as Grade 10, nobody considered victor with freckles????, what the fuck????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead
Summary: "Wanna go to the public ice rink for our date?""I thought we're not gonna do things related to skating.""That'sfigure skating, Victor. We are casually skating, just playing video games just for fun. Besides, it's been too long since I stepped in a public rink! And I have an exclusive experience to see you fall in the ice because of the dull blades they usually provide.""First of all,rude. Second of all, I used to practice in public rinks when I was younger, thank you very much. Third, sure, why not?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been far too long since i've last written. grade 10 thoroughly **_drained_** me because of these things:
> 
>   1. research paper in english
>   2. research paper defense
>   3. finalization of research paper
>   4. final exams
>   5. deliberations results
>   6. commissioning practices
>   7. my tired overworked voice
>   8. the comissioning itself
>   9. bleghhshsh i'm just _ **SO TIRED**_
> 

> 
> rip me.
> 
> oh yeah, this was based by an ask in randomsplashes's blog. here's the link: http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/158565175154/wouldnt-it-be-nice-if-yuuri-and-viktor-went

Today, finally, is a free day. A do whatever you want day.  
  
And of course, this is the time where Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki shed off their professionalism and figure skating personas people typically see in television or in the media to simply be casual Victor and Yuuri. And with the day off, the two skaters can do whatever they want as a well-deserving break.  
  
That's why the two of them are in a public skating rink, donning on skates provided by the rink.  
  
"Isn't it kinda weird that other people may have wore this before us and they could be anyone in any age in any occupation and we don't know how far back since they've last used these skates?" Victor asked, staring at his finished work of lacing the ribbons of his current footwear, waiting for Yuuri to finish. "Think about it, Yuuri."  
  
Yuuri simply made a noncommittal hum to his fiancé, still busying himself on his thorough lacing, making sure it's nice and tight so his feet wouldn't encounter terrible aching or potential injury. Despite not heeding Victor's words by heart, he chuckled at the ramblings of his dear partner, finding it oddly adorable and charming.  
  
Then again, Yuuri would just see Victor watching and gaping over Steven Universe episodes with childlike wonder and he can call his soon-to-be husband "charming."

(When Victor saw the "Jailbreak" episode, he beamed at his laptop, brilliant blues of his becoming more like actual crystals on his eyeballs. He was sure there were actual stars on his eyes, like Steven sometimes has in some episodes.)  
  
"Alright, looks like I'm done," Yuuri chided, standing up and walking towards Victor with a stride. "Shall we get going?"  
  
"Shall we skate, you mean?" Victor corrected him and gave him a smirk. The other man, however, gave him a look of confusion, realization not dawning over him. He simply replied, "Yeah, also that."  
  
They went inside the rink and then a barrage of new sensations came into them. The scrunches of blades scraping against ice sounded different yet familiar, the temperature seemed warmer but it still had it's familiar chill, and the faces of many people whom they don't know were closer than of the audience in the bleachers.  
  
Once Yuuri began to move ahead, he started to laugh. "This feels so different than competition or practice!" He exclaimed, looking back at Victor with flushed cheeks and a wide smile. "Weird, but not a bad kind of weird!" Victor just nodded back at him and smiled, following to where Yuuri skates.  
  
The two didn't do anything grand like jumps, spins or spirals. They simply skated around the rink, dancing to the music blaring—currently playing a song mixed with rap and chill in—at the speakers and fill the comfortable silence between the two of them with banter, all while their fingers are intertwined.  
  
They took a small break and skated to the boards, talking and observing other people skating. Victor caught his eye to a girl with sandy blonde hair, skating casually with a bearded man with dyed green hair, and there he began his impromptu commentary of pair skaters "Nancy Mulligan" and "William Sheeran," respectively.  
  
Victor, in his best stereotypical golden radio voice in the 20's, began talking rapidly, "And it was a successful throw above the air, folks! With the spins Nancy did, it earned them extra points to their score. Nancy and William did all of their throws and jumps successfully, breaking the record for the highest technical difficulty in pair skating! And they ended it off with William spinning Nancy around in a tight embrace! _Such emotion! Such passion! Such love!_ "  
  
In reality, the blonde girl was holding hands with the green haired man while they're spinning and laughing (screaming loudly in the man's case). Yuuri, who just giggled and chortled at the first few lines of the Russian man's commentary, wheezed at how silly and dramatic the commentary Victor supplied at the simplistic scene. "Victor, dear," Yuuri guffawed, catching his breath and clutching his stomach. "Even at the simplest of things, you still remain to be very extra. Has, has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Yes, after hearing for _n_  times from Yurio, Mila, Chris, you and even Yakov." The silver-haired man deadpanned frowned and Yuuri laughed even more. "How, you might ask? Usual lectures and he doesn't even need to say the word? I'm super impressed."

At this point, Yuuri was crying in laughter and is holding the board to support himself. Victor's frown failed to maintain because _good Lord_ , he's too in love with Yuuri Katsuki to ever stay grumpy at him. So he started laughing and calming his dear fiancé from his uncontrollable laughter.

(A staff member had to warn them to calm their laughter down, but Yuuri won't stop being giggly. Now a few more staff members, too, had to calm the Japanese man down from his chortles and snickers.)

They set themselves back to skating again once the Japanese man finally stopped laughing, simply dancing like fools and not like people who undergoes professional dance lessons and vigorous training when an indie-sounding alternative band song comes in. Once that faded out and a pop rock song with a ridiculous title replaces the previous song, Yuuri initiated a slow dance to Victor, which he gladly accepted and slowly made a lap on the rink with hands on shoulders, hips and hands as well.

They were close, so close that Victor can feel the radiating heat from Yuuri's soft cheeks and Yuuri can see almost opaque freckles dusted across the other man's nose and cheeks. They could see themselves in each other's eyes. Caramel and blueberry. Sun-kissed and pale. Spectacles and the naked eyes.

The silver haired man placed a little peck on top of the crown of his partner's head, unable to resist not kissing the kissable him. Yuuri reciprocated with a peck on his nose and cheeks, where the freckles trail like constellations and stars.

They simply giggled and danced as the song went on.

Except the song was cut off by the intercom blaring through the speakers.

 _"_ _Attention, skaters! Attention_ _!_ "

The couple's love stricken dazes changed to hyper-awareness of the surroundings, the noise and most especially, their confusion. Everyone else in the rink mirrored their confusion at intercom, as well, murmurs eliciting from their cold chapped lips.

"Wait, has it been two hours already?"

"What's going on, Vitya?"

"I wasn't making a surprise, I swear! I don't know what's—"

" _Uh, attention everyone? I'd like everybody to enjoy this song that certain people may or may not know how to dance and/or skate to. If you're those people, it's okay not to dance to it, but we hope you appreciate it! So, thank you! ...God, where's the duetto version—Ah, there! Here's a preview because the song starts off quick!_ "

A familiar and all too-known set of piano notes made the skaters snap their heads to the speakers with eyes wide open. A bulging pair of eyes like plates looked at each other, making a mutual silent conversation and agreement. Victor nodded the same time Yuuri did and the unison of movement threw them off for a bit, making them chuckle and laugh in delight.

They knew what they had to do. Besides, **it** has always been their song.

As Yuuri skated at the middle of the rink, the preview of the music suddenly stopped, a sign that it'll start over, and the murmurs became loud whispers of confusion and shock. The attention made Yuuri's palms clammy, warmer than they've been with the gloves but the raw anticipation made him excited. Ready.

The two skaters both knew that they memorized and loved both songs and exhibition by heart.

The Japanese man looked to where Victor is, seeing him wave his hand and mouthing, "Dew bot bees." Yuuri mouthed back a "WHAT???" and Victor repeated the words "You got this." which made more sense. The other skater smiled back, waved a little and then dropped his hand and his head to the ground.

The motif of piano notes rings through the air once more, making Yuuri raise his head up with a peaceful yet solemn look etched on his face. He raised his hand yet again to caress his face, trailing away from his cheek.

_"I can hear a voice, crying far away._

_Were you like me; abandoned and left astray?"_

He proceeded to do his jumps, a triple and a quad, and he hears the crowd roar in delight and surprise. But Yuuri needn't to hear them.

_"Quaff this nepenthe, oh please,_

_And do so hurry,_

_As I prepare for the unforeseen and foreseen;_

_So seal those lips from the world."_

A mirror of the actual exhibition skate. No, it's more of a parallel. There was no spotlight shining upon Yuuri and Victor who's coming up towards him, making the crowds gasp and cheer. They weren't dressed for the unexpected occasion, from costumes, makeup, to skates.

Yet here they stay, giving the same vigor and love that they did at the exhibition skate after Yuuri's second Grand Prix Final competition.

Victor was close, so close.

_"Stand and stay close to me,_

"Hey." Victor whispered, skating along to the part where they were near proximity, buzzing like an IR detector project.

_"Never let go, I plea._

"Ditto," Yuuri replied, bringing his hand to Victor's cheek, softly yet quickly holding it. But the other man relinquished the small touch and nuzzled against it, reliving the sweetest memory at the exhibition. "Still there?"

_For your absence makes me weep!"_

"Stillhere. Still close."

Once Victor lifted his partner up, they both thought that they'll fly away from the soil of the Earth because **by good heavens** , the two lovers are beyond ecstatic. _Elated. In love._ As if what remains of their wings will emerge from their scapulae, making them ethereal angels.

_"With our hands, intertwined,"_

Every twitch of movement and every frame captured by the lenses of the spectators' eyes, they can clearly see the love and devotion in their performance. Heartstrings would be pulled and cut and sewn back again.

_"And our limbs, side by side_ _,"_

Every spiral, every touch, every dance, every scrape and every scratch would be different in choreography but same in spirit and element. They didn't worry nor rush. They relish and feel, no pressure of competition and expectation. To get rid of desperation and replace it with something anew.

The lyrics about the singer's lamentation and bitter views on love are removed for a reason, after all.

_"And our resonating heartbeats_

_Are one, made by love!"_

The two spun around, reality spinning into obscurity and they're being lost in their little own world. A world that two of them only knew and are free as birds. "I'm in love with this man," They both thought, now in a waltz fit for the ink. "And being miles apart from him will kill me."

_"Now, I'm deemed to be ready._

_We shall leave as one!"_

With a flourish, they ended the performance with Yuuri's back against himself, Victor's hand over Yuuri's that lays on his heart, and his other free hand to hold Yuuri's outstretched hand; their ending pose. Their pants became more audible when the music fades away to silence, feeling warm in the midst of a cold rink.

A tiny applause, coming from a group of children who are enamored at their display. People began to follow and cheer at Victor and Yuuri, even Nancy Mulligan and William Sheeran! The two skaters parted from their pose, held hands, smiled and bowed at the audience in the rink. The intercom was brought to life once again, yelling out, _"_ _Give a round of applause to our unexpected performers, everybody!_ _"_ They cheered, hooted, clapped and shouted praises as said performers gave their last bow and waved at the people around them.

Victor nudged Yuuri with his shoulder, a knowing smirk etched on his lips. "Yuuuuuuriiiii," He drawled, now facing him. "Where was the 'no figure skating today' proclamation you deem to fulfill, hmm? A man has to keep his word for it, right" Victor had expected that Yuuri will pout at his teasing, but he saw a Yuuri, cheeks growing pinker than from its initial flush after skating and his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Yuuri?"

"Well, I was gonna keep it a figure skating free day! But..." He paused, eyes darting around to look at things more interesting than Victor, like that one really specific yet tiny chunk of ice or William Sheeran's hair color. Maybe I'll dye my hair to that one cool shade of blue, the Japanese skater thought out of the blue.

"'But' what?" Victor asked, getting more and more curious. "What's my Yuuri up to this time?"

In response, he got deep inhale and a deep exhale from the other skater, brown eyes deep with unknown intent. "It's just that," He coughed, clearing his throat and nerves, and went to continue his declaration. "That has always been our song, y'know? A song you skated that had me skating as well, a song that has a deep and soulful lyrics, a video that got you from Point St. Petersburg to Point Hasetsu and a dance we did together and a dance we both love. Stammi Vicino, Stay Close to Me, and please do it so, Victor."

A man who's decorated with medals and recognition like clothes  **melted.** Melted at his Yuuri who used to shut his feelings in a safe but now he broke a dam without a care, letting all true intentions flow and crash and wave at a hollow man of a living legend. Victor was filled; filled with life and love because of a clusterfuck named Yuuri Katsuki.

Their hearts hammered way too much for their own liking, but there's just nothing but honesty and impulsiveness and love and love and Victor had pulled his fiancé in a tight embrace, chanting, "Oh Yuuri, Yuuri, dearest, I love you, I adore you oh so much!" Yuuri pulled away, peppering kisses to Victors cheeks like imprinting more freckles in his skin that elicits giggles from the other man and pleas such as, "Yuuri, that tickles! Ahaha! Stop it! S-T-O-P-I-T!"

The public eyes either flushed at the display of affection, hooted praises at how adorable they both are or clapped louder at hoe heartfelt Yuuri's declaration of love was to Victor. But the two skaters didn't care at what was going on to the real world as of the moment.

For time slowed down, things became more rose-colored, the chatter and cheer reduced itself into muffled static noise, and the two were stuck in their little imperfect perfect universe with their love unwavering and unbroken, like all sappy cheesy romance clichés.

As much as they think clichés are overrated, they love being clichés anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> list of songs playing bc i'm self indulgent:  
> "Thom" by Joji/George Miller (yes FilthyFrank sang and wrote and composed this)  
> "Pork Soda" by Glass Animals  
> "Toothbrush" by DNCE
> 
> btw, the names "Nancy Mulligan" and "William Sheeran" are from the song of the same name; Nancy Mulligan by Ed Sheeran. love the song, love all of his songs in Divide and i heard it's a song about Ed's grandparents' love story and it's soooo cute! and yes, i actually made translyrics of Stammi Vicino that can be sung! i just took the part out where the singer of the aria was being a sad lonely man, bitter about love.
> 
> i may be drained but i still have the energy to thank you for reading, encouraging you to tell me mistakes in my fic because i'm basically an empty shell at this point so i'm okay to constructive criticism, and hoping you have a great day.


End file.
